1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital receiver and a related method, and more particularly, to a digital TV receiver with an automatic-gain controller and a related method, which uses a detecting and compensating mechanism to compensate the automatic-gain controller before demodulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a digital receiver, such as a digital TV receiver, an automatic-gain controller (AGC) is usually included in order to adjust the amplitude of an input signal automatically into an appropriate range such that the back-end circuits, such as a demodulator, may properly operate.
However, the automatic-gain controller (AGC) only has a small bandwidth (about 1 Hz) and tracks the input signal slowly. If the amplitude of the input signal changes too fast, the automatic-gain controller (AGC) cannot timely react and the amplitude variation will lead to problems at the back-end circuits. Hence, how to overcome such drawbacks becomes an important topic of the field.